rakendawn_pathmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Field Scientist Class
Field Scientist '''Requirements:''' Skills: Computer Use 3 ranks, Research 3 ranks, either Craft (chemical or electronic) 3 ranks or Knowledge (earth & life sciences, physical sciences, or technology) '''Class Features:''' Hit Die: The Field Scientist gains 1d8 hit points per level. The character's Con bonus applies. Class Skills: The Field Scientist's class skills are: Computer Use (Int), Craft (Chemical, Electronic, Mechanical, Pharmaceutical, Structural) (Int), Demolitions (Int), Disable Device (Int), Drive (Dex), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (Behavioral Sciences, Earth & Life Sciences, History, Physical Sciences, Technology, Theology & Philosophy) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Repair (Int), and Research (Int). Skill Ranks per level: 8 + Int Modifier Action Points: The Field Scientist has an Action Pool equal to 5 + half his character level. '''Special Abilities:''' Intellectual Training: A Field Scientist may treat her class levels as Smart levels for any talent for which Smart levels are used. Smart Defense: A Field scientist applies her Intelligence bonus and her Dexterity bonus to her Defense modifier. Any situation that would deny the Field Scientist her Dexterity modifier also denies the Intelligence bonus. Scientific Improvisation: At 2nd level the Field Scientist gains the ability to improvise solutions using common objects and her scientific know-how. This allows her to create useful objects in dramatic situations quickly and cheaply, but that have a limited duration. By spending an Action Point and making a Craft check according to the desired effect, the Field Scientist can create a tool or device to deal with almost any situation. The DC for the Craft check is 5 + the purchase DC of the object that most closely matches the desired function. Thus, to improvise a single-use weapon that does the same damage at the same range as a Desert Eagle is 23 (5 + 18). Only objects that can normally be used more than once can be improvised. For example, a grenade can only be used once and so may not be imitated using this skill. Bonus Feat: At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level the Field Scientist may select a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list and the Field Scientist must meet all the normal prerequisites. Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Attentive, Cautious, Combat Expertise, Educated, Gearhead, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Point Blank Shot, Renown, Studious. Smart Survival: At 4th level the Field Scientist learns to minimize danger with superior her intellect, resourcefulness, and luck. By spending 1 Action Point, the Field Scientist may reduce the damage from any source by 5 points. Thesis: At 5th level the Field Scientist publishes a paper or otherwise makes a breakthrough that earns her considerable respect from her peers. She may select a Craft or Knowledge skill, and when dealing with anyone with at least 1 rank in that skill may add a +3 bonus to Reputation checks. This ability also provides a one-time +4 Wealth bonus increase. Skill Mastery: At 4th level the Field Scientist selects a number of skills equal to 3 + her Intelligence modifier. She may take 10 when using those skills even when stress or distractions would normally prevent her from doing so. Smart Weapon: At 7th level the Field Scientist learns that the field is a dangerous place and protecting herself is just as important as research and new discoveries. She selects one weapon that she is proficient with and she can use with one hand. With the selected weapon she can use her Intelligence modifier instead of her Strength or Dexterity modifier on attack rolls. Laureate: At 10th level the Field Scientist receives recognition for a discovery or achievement that earns her recognition within the wider scientific community as well as her specific field. The Field Scientist gains a +3 bonus on Reputation checks when dealing with individuals who have at least 1 rank in any Knowledge skill. This bonus stacks with the bonus provided by the Thesis ability.